


The Lantern Festival.

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: The Adventures of Prompto and Ignis | Promnis Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Disney References, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: All Prompto wanta to do is to see the Lantern Festival, oh and to find out Ignis' dream.---Day Two of Promnis Week!Prompt used : One confesses their love during a life or death situation.





	The Lantern Festival.

“Everybody’s got a dream.”    
  
“Not me.” Ignis says, sipping his tankard of beer. “Dreams are childish nonsense.”    
  
“They’re dreams.” Prompto rolls his eyes. “They’re goals of what you want to do, they’re not childish!” He leans on his elbows. “So, tell me Ignis, what’s your dream?”

Ignis ignores him in favour of finishing his drink.

“Hey come on! I told you mine!” 

“Like I said, childish nonsense.”    
  
“I want to see the Lantern festival.It’s not childish.” Prompto says. “Besides, you’re making it happen because you owe me. If it weren’t for  _ me,  _ you’d be locked away in the Royal Dungeons right about now.”    
  
“Lower your voice!” Ignis hisses. 

“Stealing the Crown Prince’s engagement ring of all things-” Prompto shakes his head. “It’d be a real shame if someone tells the Kingsgla-” 

“Alright,  _ alright.  _ I’ll tell you. _ ”  _ Ignis huffs. “You’re aware that you’re insufferable right?” 

“You love it really.” Prompto grins. “Now, tell me Iggy-” 

“Ignis-”    
  
“Iggy. What’s your dream?” 

“My dream.” Ignis says. “Is to own my own private manor, far,  _ far,  _ away from all and any sight of civilization.” 

“Boring!” Prompto sighs. “Come back to me with then when you have a  _ real  _ dream.”    
  


* * *

Ignis pretends he’s annoyed with Prompto’s enthusiasm, but he loves the way the other’s eyes lit up when they arrived at the festival. He loves the way how Prompto didn’t mind that they had to duck behind a wall, or a trash crate, or a food cart to hide from the Glaives. He loves how Prompto had created a beautiful floor mural ; a gorgeous abstract sun design. He loves how Prompto had convinced an entire crowd of strangers to dance and cheer, he loves that they got to dance together and he loves -

Prompto. Ignis was in love with Prompto.

A warm feeling blooms in his chest as he watches Prompto paint the face of a young boy from the orphanage, Talcott. The two wave over when they notice him looking.

Ignis waves back, and pulls his scarf over his face as Prompto brightly grins at him.

_ Astrals he was screwed. _

* * *

 

He got them a boat. 

He rented a boat, and rowed the two of them out into the middle of the lake.

The show starts almost immediately. Dozens of colourful lanterns decorate the night sky. The float up around them as the other people on the lake send of their lanterns.

“Thank you for this Ignis.” Prompto says. “I still can't believe that you brought me here.”

“I made you a promise didn't I?” Ignis says, pulling the oars into the boat.

“Yeah but-you could have easily knocked me out and taken the Ring.” Prompto says. “But you didn't.”

“You said this was your dream.”

“You said dreams were childish.”

“That is what I thought.” Ignis takes a deep breath. “But-”

“Wait.” Prompto reaches into his pocket, pulling out the Prince's engagement ring connected to a silver chain. “Here.” He holds it out to him.  “You held your end of the bargain. Time for me to keep mine. I should have given it to you earlier, but I was just worried.”

Ignis pushes his hand away. “Keep it.”

“Huh?”

“Back when we were in the tavern, you asked me about my dream-”

“Yeah. You found a new one?”

Ignis takes hold of his hands. “I believe I'm starting to.” he brushes aside a strand of Prompto’s hair, leaning in closer.

Prompto’s eyes flutter shut, leaning into Ignis’ hand.

Ignis tilts his head down, his eyes draw the opposite riverbank ; he sees a familiar figure bathed in purple light. He pulls away sharply from Prompto.

“Iggy?” Prompto asks. “What's wrong?”

“I-” His eyes dart from Prompto to the figure, and to the Ring laying by Prompto’s thigh. “I will be right back.”

* * *

 

But he isn’t. Tredd set him up and he gets caught by the Glaives and forced into a cell, when he learned that Prompto was taken away by the sorcerer Ardyn. He managed to escape with the help of Gladiolus, and Lunafreya got him to the tower ; where he now lies, bleeding out onto the floor. 

There’s a crossbow bolt sticking out of Ardyn’s forehead, and Prompto’s holding onto Ignis’ hands, shaking.

“Iggy-” He sobs. “Iggy please don’t-you can’t leave me-please stay with me alright-”

“Prompto.” Ignis reaches up, cupping Prompto’s face.

“Iggy don’t-” Prompto cuts him off. “We’re gonna get out of here, we’re gonna get you help-” 

“Prompto-” Ignis wheezes out. “Prompto listen to me.”    
Prompto’s tears land on his face. 

“What is it?” 

“You…” Ignis coughs. “You were...my new dream.”    
  
“And you were mine.” Prompto chokes out.    
  
Ignis’ hand drops to the floor. 


End file.
